


It's All Fun and Games

by saxgoddess25



Series: Bisexual Regina Mills Week 2018 [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Edging, F/F, F/M, Multi, One Shot, Polyamory, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 09:10:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13408032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saxgoddess25/pseuds/saxgoddess25
Summary: One shot ficlet for Bisexual Regina Mills Week, Day 4: Free DayThis fic was prompted by a hilarious SQ gifset I saw a while back that said something along the lines of “We know who wears the vibrating panties in the relationship.” It started out as an SQ fic, but somehow morphed into CaptainSwanQueen. If you know how vociferously I hated CS in season 6, this might come as a bit of a surprise. It shocked me too, but that’s what the muses gave me, so here you go. CSQ and the vibrating panties. Well…Not quite vibrating panties..but close.





	It's All Fun and Games

Killian was running late. He’d gotten caught up in some tasks that needed doing on the Jolly Roger and when next he looked up, it was already past five o’clock. By the time he walked into the house, his girls were already there with Emma’s parents, young Neal, and Henry, all waiting patiently with food on the table.  He knew he really shouldn’t think of them as ‘his girls’ – either one of them could and would kick his ass in a heartbeat if they felt like it – but that’s the way he thought of them in his head. At least he’d never be so foolish as to say it out loud.

“Hello, Luv,” he murmured to Emma, giving her a kiss on the cheek as he took the empty seat beside her. “Sorry I’m late. Lost track of the time.”

“I think you just stole Regina’s line there, Hook,” David said as he reached for the bowl of mashed potatoes.

“Did I now?” he shot her a rakish grin and a wink, ignoring the setup for a horrible fishing pun that David probably didn’t even realize he’d given him. “Well, maybe she can get it back. If she plays her cards right.”

It was a dangerous game, flirting with Regina like that. Nobody knew yet about the three of them, and the other two wanted to keep it mum for a while, at least until they had a better idea of where this relationship was going. The look she shot him made it worth it though. So worth it.

He thought she was going to say something, some snarky comment in response to his tease, but one moment she opened her mouth, and the next she seemed to change her mind. She shifted subtly in her chair and became very interested in the food on her plate, breaking their eye contact.

That was new. Regina wasn’t usually one to back down from a war of acerbic words. Killian glanced sidelong at Swan, but she was happily eating away, as though she hadn’t noticed anything amiss. He watched the two of them closely through dinner, all while pretending not to, and Regina was definitely jumpier than usual. She never had eaten with as much determination as Emma did, but even so, she seemed even less interested in dinner today.

She spoke less and shifted more often in her chair, mostly when she thought nobody was paying attention. At one point, she bit her lower lip so hard that he thought she was going to draw blood but then her tension eased. That’s when she caught him looking, a beautiful blush rising in her cheeks. He gave her a questioning eyebrow raise, and she shook her head. A sharp, brief motion that said, _Please don’t ask!_

Killian would spare her for the moment, but he was going to get to the bottom of it as soon as he could catch her alone.

It turned out that the person he caught alone first was Emma. Regina was helping Snow with the dishes, when he sidled up behind his wife and wrapped his arm around her back. She was watching the other two with the same look she wore whenever she was playing a joke on someone, and he had a feeling he knew who that someone was.

“What have you done to Regina, Swan?” he said softly in her ear so that nobody else would overhear.

“What makes you think I’ve done something to her?”

“Because she’s twitchier than a sea bass caught in a net, and you’re looking entirely too smug about it.”

“We, um…got a little something in the mail today.” She slipped her hand into her pocket and pulled out her phone. Her finger slid over the lock screen to bring up an app he didn’t recognize. He still didn’t know a lot about the technology in this world, but he was learning.

“What is that?”

Grabbing his arm, Emma led him a bit farther away from the rest of the family, and pointed at a little bar in the middle of the screen. The label above it said _Vibrate_. “She’s wearing a remote-control sex toy and I’ve got the controls.” There was a definite gleeful note in Emma’s voice when she said that, and Killian found himself chuckling.

“How did you ever get her to agree to that? Especially to dinner with your family and Henry?”

“I can be very persuasive when I want to.”

“Mmhmm.”

“And she lost a coin toss.”

“You mean to say it could have been you dancing around like that?”  

“Could have, but isn’t.”

“For a hero, you definitely have a bit of an evil streak.” He pressed a kiss on her lips with a grin. “I guess that’s why I love you.”

“Guess so.” She offered him the phone. “Wanna give it a try?”

“You do realize she’d kill me if I dared?”

“I won’t tell if you don’t.”

“Won’t tell who what?”

Emma whipped her phone into her pocket as her father sauntered up to them. “Oh, nothing, Dad. Don’t worry about it.”

“Uh huh.” He didn’t look like he believed that for an instant, but he didn’t press the matter. “Hey, do you know what’s up with Regina? She’s acting really weird.”

“I think she might be under a lot of stress lately. I was going to suggest that we all have an early night. Killian and I have some things we need to get done before tomorrow too.”

“Oh. Well, your mother will be disappointed, but sure. No problem.”

Calling an early night still took an hour, but finally the three of them were alone. By that time, Regina looked absolutely frazzled and Killian gave her another suggestive smile.

“Don’t. Say. A. Word!”

“Now did I say anything?”

“I know she must have told you.”

“Well of course she did, Lovey.” Regina groaned, and he could tell it wasn’t just because he knew what was going on. His eyes flickered to the doorway and there stood Emma, the phone in her hand once more. “It sounds like you could use some release. Good thing you have two willing partners here to help.”

“She,” Regina jabbed a finger in Emma’s direction, “is _not_ helping!”

“Of course I’m helping,” Emma said as she walked up to the two of them. “It’s hard work keeping you on edge for hours.”  

“Emma,” Regina’s voice dropped low, the name a warning through gritted teeth.

“Do you think we should give her a hand?”

“We’ve got three between us. It would be a shame not to lend one.”

“I don’t know. We could take care of each other and make her watch.”

“The two of you really want to die tonight, don’t you?”

“It would be a lovely way to go,” he smiled as he pulled Emma close against his side. She smiled back, gave him another kiss, then the two of them turned together and pulled Regina off to the bedroom.

 

He’d never seen her so wet. Her panties were completely soaked by the time Emma worked them down her legs, leaving her bare and glistening. The pair of them kissed, all battling tongues and fists buried in thick hair. It was always a struggle for dominance between those two and he loved it, loved watching them because they felt so deeply for each other. Killian and Regina had a truce that was becoming easier by the day, but there was no doubt that she loved Emma as much as he did.

By the time he managed to get his clothes off, the action had already moved on from kissing. Emma was nipping her way down toward Regina’s dripping cunt, her own poised tantalizingly in the air before him as he made his way onto the bed. His hand curved around the globe of one cheek, giving it a squeeze, and she gave her ass a playful wiggle. It was a sign. Emma wanted him to fuck her and who was he to argue with what his wife wanted?

The hardest part was going to be keeping himself from coming too quickly, he thought as he slowly pushed into Emma’s waiting heat. Regina was already moaning and thrashing under her talented mouth, which was no surprise, considering how long she’d been kept on edge.

Gods, the two of them were so different, but so breathtakingly beautiful. He’d never know how he managed to get so lucky as to be married to one and get to fuck the other. Surely, he didn’t deserve it. That train of thought was broken as Regina screamed out, the sound of her climax going straight to his groin and making him drive deep into Emma. She grunted a little, but she was still going to town on Regina, not letting up for an instant.  

It wasn’t until Regina was a trembling, panting mess that she finally lifted her head and tossed that mane of blonde hair over her shoulder. “Harder, Killian,” she panted, and he felt her fingers ghosting against him, knowing that she had reached back to touch her clit.

Taking a firmer grip on her hip, he gave her what she needed, gritting his teeth to hold back long enough for her to go over the edge before him. His heart was thudding in his chest when he finally felt her let go, her walls gripping tight around his driving cock. That was all he could take, and he growled his pleasure as he joined her in release.

The room was quiet after that, save their heavy breathing and the little whimper that escaped Emma when he pulled free. She stretched out facing Regina, who was starting to recover her wits, and he flopped down on her other side, wrapping his arm around her middle. She snuggled back into him, and heaved a happy sigh.

“I think that toy was a great purchase, don’t you?”

Regina opened one eye to peer at her. “Next time you get to wear it and _I_ get to control it. Then we’ll see how well you like it.”

“I’ve got an idea. Why don’t you each wear one, and I’ll control them?”

That, as expected, received a chorus of, “No!”

“Well, you can’t blame a man for trying.”

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
